kevin_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Anderson
Jeffrey Allan Anderson (born April 21, 1970) is an American film actor best known for starring as Randal Graves in Clerks and Clerks II. In between he has appeared in other Kevin Smith-directed films and has written, directed, and starred in Now You Know. Quotes when asked what his porn name would be Early life Born in Long Branch, New Jersey and raised in Atlantic Highlands, New Jersey, Anderson attended Henry Hudson Regional High School, with his aspiring writer friend Kevin Smith from which they both graduated in 1988.Cahillane, Kevin. "For the Stars of 'Clerks,' It's Take Two", The New York Times, July 16, 2006. Accessed October 25, 2007. "Mr. Anderson's film career was a happy accident. While he and Mr. Smith graduated together in 1988 from Henry Hudson Regional High School in Highlands, they were not close until Mr. Anderson began to rent movies from the video store where Mr. Smith worked." While Anderson was working at AT&T, Smith was working on his debut movie Clerks. Anderson's first audition was for the role of Jay, but when the role wasn't felt to be appropriate, Smith offered Anderson a lead role as video store employee Randal Graves; a seemingly foul-mouthed apathetic slacker, who along with his morally elevated best friend Dante Hicks (Brian O'Halloran) belittled, aggravated, and alienated their customers whilst avoiding any real work at all opportunities. Career For his role in Clerks, Anderson was nominated for an Independent Spirit Award for Best Debut Performance. In every scene in Clerks he had gum in his mouth. He claims it helped him relax. Anderson often says that when he is recognized as Randal it is always by voice, not appearance. Anderson had a disagreement with Smith over his salary for Clerks; he claimed he should have been paid more after the surprising success of the film. The feud with Smith ended just before production began on Dogma. Anderson attended NJIT to study architecture, but dropped out to move to Los Angeles, where he provided voiceover work for numerous television and radio commercials. In 2002, Anderson wrote, directed and starred in his own debut film (as writer/director) Now You Know, the entire writing process only lasting 3 months. Anderson received a nomination for Best Male Performance at the Chicago Film Festival for his role in "Love 101" and has been seen in Peter Bergstrom's Something Cool. Anderson also started his own production company in Hollywood. In 2006, Anderson reprised his role Randal in Clerks II. As of 2008, he is working on Marry Me To Death, which follows a suicidal man hiring a destitute woman to marry and then murder him to leave her with the insurance money. In 2008 Anderson will appear in Kevin Smith's Zack and Miri Make a Porno as a character reportedly named Deacon with leading cast Seth Rogen and Elizabeth Banks the movie will be released in theatres in October 31. Personal life During filming of Clerks, Anderson developed a relationship with his co-star Lisa Spoonhauer, proposing to her after only a 3-week romance with marriage following shortly after in 1995. After 10 years of marriage, Anderson and Spoonhauer split in 2005. Anderson is a huge Denver Broncos fan. He has two dogs named Elway and Barkley. Had a falling out with high school buddy writer/director Kevin Smith, which is why he did not appear in "Chasing Amy," much to Anderson's regret. After "Chasing Amy," the two reconciled and Anderson appeared in "Dogma" and "Jay & Silent Bob Strike Back." Filmography *''Clerks'' (1994) *''Dogma (1999)'' *''Love 101'' (2000) *''Clerks: The Animated Series (2000)'' *''Rennie's Landing / Stealing Time'' (2001) *''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001)'' *''Now You Know (2002) (actor, writer, and director)'' *''The Flying Car (2002)'' *''Clerks: The Lost Scene (2004)'' *''Clerks II (2006)'' *''Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008)'' *''Perversion for Profit (2009)'' References External links *Jeff Anderson on IMDb *Jeff Anderson at AllMovie Category:Cast Category:Clerks Cast Category:Dogma Cast Category:Clerks the Animated Series Characters Category:Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back Cast Category:The Flying Car Cast Category:Clerks the Lost Scene Cast Category:Clerks II Cast Category:Zack and Miri Make a Porno Cast